1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas-fired cooking assemblies, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable gas-fired cooking grill which utilizes two separately usable burners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas-fired grills and other similar cooking assemblies are well known in the prior art. A typical example of a gas-fired cooking grill is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,013 which issued to Grafton, et al on Sept. 19, 1972. The grill illustrated in this patent is illustrative of the standard arrangement of providing a burner assembly beneath a cooking pan or within a cooking enclosure. This type of grill utilizes a single burner assembly, and where a variety of different foods are to be cooked at one time, such foods can either be positioned over the burner in separate pans or placed on a covering grill wherein direct flame contact is permitted. Of course, the use of a single burner unit entails the provision of a constant supply of heat to the foods to be cooked. As such, it becomes difficult to properly cook different varieties of foods at the same time inasmuch as only a constant temperature cooking range is available. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for new and improved gas fired cooking units which would facilitate the simultaneous cooking of different varieties of foods at different temperatures, and in this respect, the present invention substantially addresses this need.